Blazing Furnace's Story
by PapaGarrus
Summary: The accident of a talented flier leaves him stranded in the everfree forest only to be greeted by an odd place. A place that will allow his true talent to shine his way out of this mess.


Blazing Furnace

Blazing Furnace is a Pegasus pony who was raised to be a flier. He was a very strong flier too. He was talented enough to be a wonderbolt if he applied his self. He was praised by his friends for his skills even though he hadn't earned his cutie mark yet. He liked the attention at first, but then it just got annoying. He easily manages to escape the others with his speed when ever he wanted to be alone to think.

During one of the many times he had escaped the crowd, he looked back to make sure he had evaded them and saw that he had gone further than he thought. When he turned around he ran straight into a large bundle of logs that fell during the last storm.

He awoke several hours later to see he had been knocked unconscious for an unknown amount of hours. All he could see was the moon, stars, and tree tops. He prepared to take off but he was stopped by a sharp pain. He soon realized that one of his wings was broken in his crash landing. He took a look around to see his surroundings since he was grounded. This wasn't his first time on the ground so he wasn't completely clueless.

He soon came to the conclusion that he was in the everfree forest. The place that anypony would dread of being trapped in at night. Blazing Furnace knew that he had to find some type of shelter so he began to look around. He noticed some light in the distance and instinctively headed in it's direction.

As soon as he found the source of the light, he was confused over what had cast out the light. It was an old looking blacksmith range that might even had dated back to the ancient Pegasus and Unicorn War. While he was wondering why it was out here and let alone lit, he heard a voice that didn't quite sound of anything Furnace had heard before.

He quickly spun around to see what looked like a transparent Pegasus pony with a tattered blacksmith apron on. He knew that he is standing in front of a spirit of a pony. It seemed as if the spirit already knew why Furnace was here. The pony said in his ancient voice "I will cut you a deal. If you keep our legacy alive, I will point you on your way home." Leaving Furnace with few options, he quickly accepted the deal.

The pony pointed to an old chest and told him to take out some metal along with an apron. Afterward, he was instructed to create a piece of Pegasus armor, the type that was used during the war. He had little idea on how to do this, but still attempted to create it. When he finally finished the chest plate, he showed it to the entity. He said "Decent try, but it could be better." He gave Furnace some tips and corrections on his first attempt.

For some reason, Blazing Furnace felt like he was meant to do this. He started his second attempt. While he was finishing up, dawn started to break. He pulled out his work and as soon as the pony saw it, Furnace's cutie mark appeared on his previously blank flank. The spirit knew he crafted it correctly and informed him about his mark. Furnace was stunned to see it.

He stared at the armor he had crafted and put it on. It fit perfectly. Not to heavy or light, comfortable around the wings even though it was injured, and he was pretty sure it would have protected him from breaking his wing along with his other scrapes and bruises. He looked at the spirit and he nodded at him in approval. He then tells him the path to take home.

Furnace maps out the path and he comes back the next day, but the spirit was not there. He acknowledged his wing that was now bandaged up. There was a note along with an emblem similar to his cutie mark in the chest when he went to get some metal.

It said "Since you are now reading this, I assume that you came back to craft more armor and revive our long forgotten legacy or to thank me. I would like to ask you a favor, free to your choice. Would you craft a new chest plate and helmet for the captain of the royal guard. With your skill, I'm sure that he would gladly accept you as the official royal blacksmith or at least respect your skill. I now sign off here to let your destiny take place. Keep your skills sharp and your mind ready for you will need them in the years to come. Sincerely, Armor Mane."

Blazing Furnace did just that. He was accepted as the royal blacksmith, practiced his flight and armor crafting skills, and kept Armor Mane's legacy alive. He carried that emblem with him everywhere he went, but kept its origin a secret knowing the blacksmith range would be compromised. He always remembered what Armor Mane said at the end of the note. "Keep your skills sharp and your mind ready for you will need them in the years to come."


End file.
